Homicidal Amber
Hallo. Also, zuerst sollte ich mich ja mal am besten vorstellen. Mein Name ist Lisa und ich bin 21 Jahre alt. Ich gehe momentan noch zur Schule. Aber das ist nicht das, was ich euch hier erzählen möchte. Ich lebe noch bei meiner Mam. Aber vor ungefähr 3 Wochen lebte ich noch bei meinem Dad. Alles ist etwa 1 Woche her und ich versuche, so gut es geht, alles zu verkraften. Aber es ist sehr schwierig für mich. Ich versuche euch hier, so gut es geht, meine Geschichte zu erzählen. Also fangen wir… Es fing damit an, dass mein Vater und seine neue Frau aus der Großstadt zogen, etwas mehr aufs Land in irgend so eine Kleinstadt. Als ich zwei war, hatten sich meine Eltern geschieden und als ich etwa 4 war, hatte mein Vater dann seine neue Frau gefunden und kurz darauf, bekamen sie dann auch Kinder: meine Halbgeschwister. Ich habe einen kleinen 10 Jahre alten Bruder namens Alex und eine 16-jährige Schwester namens Amber. Alles fing also mit einem Umzug an. Das Haus war auch schön, es war nicht zu läugnen. Alex lief natürlich sofort ins Haus. Amber blieb im Wagen sitzen und schien nicht bemerkt zu haben, dass wir da waren. Sie starrte einfach vor sich hin. Vielleicht sollte ich erwähnen, dass Amber geistig behindert war. Ich wusste nicht so richtig was es war, aber sie hatte eine Persönlichkeitsstörung, die eine Unterform der Schizophrenie war. Ich dachte natürlich immer, sie hätte zwei Persönlichkeiten, aber nein: keine Multiple Persönlichkeit. Ich rüttelte sie also etwas am Arm und rief: „Amber! Wir sind da!“ Schon bekam ich eine Ohrfeige von ihr und sie schrie: „Schrei mich nicht an!“ Meine Stiefmutter zog mich direkt von ihr weg, denn Amber bekam wieder einen ihrer Wutanfälle. Diese kamen, wie so viele von ihren Stimmungsschwankungen, ganz plötzlich. Sie konnte von einem auf den anderen Moment ihre Emotionen ganz plötzlich wechseln und diese schlugen auch immer hohe Bogen. Am besten war man aber nicht in ihrer Nähe, wenn Amber wütend war, obwohl sie eher autoaggressiv vorging, als dass sie jemanden ernsthaft weh tat. Als sie sich beruhigt hatte, stieg sie aus. Sie sah sich um und lächelte, als sie sagte: „Hier gibt es sicherliche viele Farben.“ Ihre Mutter nickte. Amber ist nämlich auch noch farbenblind. „Geh such dir doch ein Zimmer.“, meinte unser Vater. Amber nickte und lief fröhlich lachend rein. Sie ist, abgesehen von starken Stimmungsschwankungen, aber sonst ganz normal. Dennoch hatte ihr Arzt beschlossen, dass Amber nicht in eine normale Schule gehen sollte, so dass sie die meiste Zeit zuhause war. Sie ging wohl in eine Sonderschule, aber dies auch nur ein paarmal in der Woche. Was aber erfreulich war und mir sehr viel Spaß bereitet war, dass sie trotz ihrer Behinderung sehr intelligent zu sein schien. Immer wenn ich aus der Schule kam und Hausaufgaben machte, sah sie mir zu, lass meine Schulbücher und machte dann auch hier und da Aufgaben. Ich frage mich manchmal echt, ob man es nicht doch mit ihr in einer normalen Schule versuchen könnte. Denn sie löste Aufgaben, die ich nie kapierte. Einfach zum Spaß habe ich ihr einmal die Prüfungsfragen zu einem Test abgeschrieben und sie ihr gegeben. Mir blieb fast die Luft weg, als sie so gut wie alles richtig hatte. Wie dem auch sei. Wir zogen also in das neue Haus ein und lebten uns reichlich schnell ein. Auch in der Schule klappte es sowohl bei meinem Bruder, als auch bei mir super. Die Arbeit meines Vaters klappte auch gut. Meine Siefmutter war Hausfrau und blieb bei Amber, wenn sie mal nicht zur Schule musste. Wir lebten jetzt schon fast 2 Wochen lang da. In meiner Schule klappte es hervorragend. Ich hatte auch einen Jungen kennengelernt, er war ziemlich nett. Er hieß Tom. Wir wollten also Nachmittags mal zusammen Hausaufgaben machen und so lud ich ihn bei mir zuhause ein. Meine Eltern hatten natürlich kein Problem damit, da sie wussten, dass ich nicht leichtsinnig war. Wir saßen also in meinem Zimmer und lernten zusammen. „Was macht ihr da?“ Tom bekam fast einen halben Herzinfarkt und ich fiel vom Stuhl. „Amber!“, schrie ich meine Schwester an, die direkt hinter uns stand. „Warum schleichst du dich so an?“- „Hab ich doch nicht.“, sagte sie und sah mich an. Ihre grauen Augen funkelten irgendwie komisch auf, als ihr Kopf sich langsam zu Tom drehte. „Und du bist?“- „Ich, ehm, ich…“, stotterte er und versuchte sich vom Schock zu erholen. „Ehm, Amber, das ist Tom. Er ist ein Freund. Tom, dass ist meine Schwester Amber.“, stellte ich die Beiden kurz miteinander bekannt. „Ehm, hi.“, sagte Tom und reichte Amber die Hand. Sie starrte sie jedoch nur angewidert an. „Mhm.“, sagte sie nur, dann drehte sie sich zu mir. „Was macht er hier?“- „Wir lernen.“, sagte ich. „Und was?“, hackte Amber nach. „Amber.“, seufzte ich. „Bitte geh.“ Sie sah mich an, als hätte ich ihr eine geknallt. Dann nickte sie langsam, drehte sich um und schlürfte davon. Tom sah mich an. „Das ist Amber?“, fragte er verwirrt. „Ich dachte sie wäre behindert.“- „Ist sie auch.“, sagte ich und sah in die Bücher. „Sehe ich denn behindert aus?“, ertönte Ambers Stimme. Ich drehte mich um. Amber stand im Türrahmen. „Amber.“, zischte ich, etwas wütend. „Geh!“ Wieder verschwand sie. „Wo waren wir stehen geblieben?“, fragte Tom und beugte sich zu mir. „Bei der Fotosynthese.“, antwortete ich. „Willst du sie flach legen?“ „Verdammt Amber!“, schrie ich und sprang auf. Ich packte meine Schwester am Kragen. „Hau endlich ab! Du bist im Weg beim Lernen!“ Ich wusste meine Reaktion war falsch und könnte bei ihr einen Anfall auslösen, doch ich war in dem Moment so wütend, ich hatte mich nicht unter Kontrolle. Und dann auch noch so eine Frage?!?! Doch Amber tat nichts, sondern sah mich mit geweiteten Augen an, doch sie hatte keine Angst. „Im Weg.“, wiederholte sie nur. „Ehm, tut mir leid.“, sagte ich und ließ sie schnell los. „Geh einfach bitte Amber und komm nicht wieder rein.“ Amber ging raus und schloss die Tür. Und sie blieb auch verschlossen... Es wurde spät und meine Stiefmutter hatte Tom angeboten, mit uns zu Abend zu Essen. „Und wie tut sich Lisa so in der Schule?“, fragte mein Vater. „Dad!“, stieß ich hervor. „Was denn?“, fragte er lachend. „Man darf doch wohl nachfragen.“- „Ehm gut, Sir.“, sagte Tom. „Freut mich.“, sagte mein Vater. „Bist du Lisas Freund?“, fragte Alex. Mir schoss die Röte ins Gesicht. „Alex, er ist EIN Freund. Nicht MEIN Freund.“, sagte ich. Tom fing an zu hüsteln, da ihm das auch etwas peinlich war. Meine Eltern kicherten nur. „Willst du noch etwas Tom?“, fragte meine Steifmutter. „Ich will noch etwas!“, rief Amber und hielt ihren Teller hin. „Zuerst unsere Gäste Amber.“, ermahnte ihre Mam sie und sah Tom an. „Ehm, nein danke. Ich bin voll. Danke aber.“, sagte Tom freundlich. Meine Mutter drehte sich zu Amber und fragte: „Was kann ich dir denn geben?“- „Nichts.“, knurrte Amber. „Mir ist der Appetit vergangen.“ Sie stand auf und ging aus der Küche. „Amber?“, rief mein Vater ihr hinterher. „Wir sind noch nicht mit essen fertig, bleib sitzen!“- „NEIN!“, schrie Amber aus dem Wohnzimmer und schlug die Tür zu. Es herrschte kurz Stille, bevor man Amber dann wie wild schreien hört und wie das Wohnzimmer auseinander genommen wurde. Meine Stiefmutter räusperte sich und setzte sich wieder hin. Alle in der Küche schwiegen und man hörte nur wie Amber ihren Wutanfall auslebte. „Ich, ehm, denke, ich gehe jetzt besser.“, meinte Tom. „Danke für das Essen, hat mich gefreut sie kennen zu lernen.“ Ich begleitete ihn noch zur Tür. „Also, wir sehen uns dann ja morgen in der Schule.“, sagte er. „Ja.“, sagte ich etwas schwach. „Tut mir leid, wegen Amber. Aber sie ist krank, sie kann nichts dafür.“- „Du brauchst dich nicht zu entschuldigen.“, sagte Tom. „Ich versteh das schon. Also, bis morgen.“ Er ging zu seinem Wagen und fuhr fort. Ich blieb noch etwas in der kalten Nachtluft stehen und atmete tief durch. Als ich wieder reingehen wollte, sah ich, dass Amber am Wohnzimmerfenster stand und uns zu gesehen hatte. Ihr Blick war hasserfüllt. Dann zog sie die Vorhänge zu und machte das Licht aus. Ich ging wieder ins Haus und hörte, wie Amber die Treppen zu ihrem Zimmer hochstampfte. „Dad.“, murmelte ich, als ich wieder in die Küche kam. „Ich glaube Amber ist irgendwie eifersüchtig.“- „Warum sollte sie denn eifersüchtig sein?“, fragte mein Vater. „Das ist man doch nur, wenn man verliebt ist.“, sagte Alex. „Ich glaube sie ist wütend, weil wir in ihren Augen Tom mehr Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt haben, wie ihr.“, murmelte ich. „Amber hat doch öfters solche Anfälle.“, sagte meine Stiefmutter. „Zerbrich dir mal nicht den Kopf.“ Aber ich zerbrach mir den Kopf darüber und hatte eine ziemlich schlaflose Nacht. Amber aber auch, ich hörte, wie sie in ihrem Zimmer auf und ab lief, manchmal gegen die Wand schlug und ich vernahm immer wieder die Worte: „Im Weg.“ Doch am nächsten Morgen war alles in Ordnung und auch an den zwei nächsten Tagen. Aber dann fragte Tom mich in der Schule, ob wir wieder einmal zusammen lernen könnten. Ich mochte den Kerl und willigte ein. Ich sorgte aber dafür, dass Amber nicht im Haus sein sollte, oder wenigstens beschäftigt war. An dem Tag hatte mein Vater frei und ich fragte ihn, ob er nicht etwas mit Amber tun könnte. Er hatte sich zwar frei genommen, weil er etwas Holz fällen wollte für den Kamin, aber er sagte, er könnte Amber ja mitnehmen. So, als Tom und ich in seinem Wagen in unsere Einfahrt fuhren, sahen wir, wie mein Dad und Amber in den Transporter stiegen. Dad trug typische Holzfällerkleider. Amber hatte sich einen Jeansshort angezogen, darunter aber eine schwarze Leggings. Hohe braune Stiefel und wie Dad ein kariertes Hemd, darunter ein weißes Top. Sie schien uns nicht zu bemerken und wirkte ganz fröhlich und wie ein kleines Kind aufgedreht wie immer. Mein Dad winkte uns Beiden noch, dann fuhr er los. Der Tag verlief also ganz gut. Alex half meiner Mutter beim Backen und brachte Tom und mir nachher Plätzchen. Wir erledigten die Hausaufgaben und danach schauten wir uns ein paar Filme an. Ich lehnte mich an Tom und er legte seinen Arm um mich. Ich muss zugeben, es hatte zwischen uns gefunkt, denn ich sah vorsichtig zu ihm hoch. Er sah mir direkt in die Augen und ehe ich mich versah, küsste er mich. Natürlich erwiderte ich den Kuss. Ich überhörte, wie die Tür unten sich öffnete und Dad und Amber zurück kamen. Ich überhörte die hochkommenden Schritte und ich überhörte, wie sich meine Zimmertür öffnete... „HEY!!!“ Ich schrak auf und löste mich von Tom. Sah erschrocken zu Amber, sie stand im Türrahmen. „Amber!“, schrie ich. Keine Ahnung, ob es war, weil ich erschrocken war, oder wütend. Es war wohl das Letztere, denn ich brüllte sie an: „Kannst du mich nicht einmal in Ruhe lassen? Ich habe es satt, dass du mir wie eine Klette anhängst! Immer! Lass mir endlich mal meine Ruhe und hau ab!“ „Ich stehe im Weg?“, fraget Amber knurrend. „Ja! Ja, du stehst im Weg! Du stehst immer im Weg! Du stehst jedem im Weg! Wegen dir sind wir umgezogen! Wegen dir geht deine Mam nicht arbeiten! Du bist einfach im Weg! Hau endlich ab! Verschwinde!“, brüllte ich. „Lisa.“, versuchte Tom mich zu beruhigen und zog mich zu sich. „Beruhige dich.“- „Wie denn?“, schrie ich. „Sie nervt mich einfach!“ Ich vergrub mein Gesicht an seiner Schulter, als mir die Tränen über die Wangen liefen. Tom und Amber sahen sich an. „Geh einfach.“, sagte er dann. „Der einzige der hier im Weg ist, bist du!“, knurrte Amber und ich hörte, wie sie sich verzog. In den Treppe rief sie dann aber noch: „Abendessen ist fertig!“ Das Abendessen war ungewöhnlich still, denn jeder schien die Spannung zu spüren. Amber starrte nur unentweg auf Tom und er fühlte sich sehr unwohl deswegen. „Amber, hör auf.“, knurrte ich sie an. „Papa hat Bäume umgesägt, die im Weg standen.“, murmelte sie. „Was redest du da Amber-Schatz?“, fragte ihre Mutter. „Und er steht im Weg.“, fuhr Amber fort, doch es war kaum zu verstehen. „Amber!“, schrie ich. „Es reicht!“- „Was habt ihr beiden denn?“, fuhr mein Vater uns an. „Ich gehe.“, knurrte Amber. „Ich bin ja nur im Weg.“ Sie stand auf und wollte gehen, doch ihre Mam stellte sich ihr in den Weg... „Du bleibst sitzen, bis wir fertig sind mit Essen.“, sagte sie. Amber funkelte sie an, doch regte sich nicht. „Setzen.“, befahl ihre Mam. Amber zeigte keine Reaktion. „Amber, setz dich.“, sagte nun auch Alex. "Du bist im mir im Weg!", knurrte Amber. Dann schlug sie ihrer eigenen Mutter mit der Faust in den Magen. Diese bäumte sich keuchend nachvorne. Amber ging einfach an ihr vorbei. „Schatz!“, rief mein Vater auf und eilte zu seiner Frau. „Mama!“, rief Alex panisch. „Ich gehe, tut mir leid.“, sagte Tom und ging aus der Küche. „Tom, warte.“, rief ich und eilte ihm hinterher. Er stand an der Haustür und ruckelte daran, doch sie war zu... „W-Warum ist eure Haustür verschlossen?“, fragte er und sah mich fragend an. „Amber! Das wird ein Nachspiel haben!“, hörte ich mein Vater aus der Küche. Doch dann wurde es ganz still, als man Geräusche aus dem Keller vernahm. Ratternde Geräusche. Und der flüchtige Geruch von Benzin stieg in die Nase. „Ist das…“, Tom sah mich panisch an. Mein Herz schlug augenblicklich schneller. „Eine Kettensäge?“ „Das will ich sehen Papa.“, ertönte Ambers kindische Stimme aus dem Keller. Schritte waren zu hören, dann fiel die Kellertür zu und die Motorengeräusche waren ganz deutlich zu hören. „Lass uns ein paar Dinge fällen, die im Weg stehen.“, lachte Amber. Ihr Lachen klang krank, richtig krank. Das konnte doch nicht mehr Amber sein! „Weg hier!“, zischte Tom, packte mein Handgelenk und rannte mit mir die Treppen hoch. „Aber…“, keuchte ich. „Meine Familie!“ In dem Moment gingen Schreie los. Schreie aus der Küche. „Amber nicht!“, hörte ich Alex. „NEEEEEIIIIIN!“ Tränen liefen mir die Wangen runter, als Tom und ich uns in meinem Zimmer einsperrten. Er zog sein Handy hervor und rief die Polizei an. Ich lief auf und ab. Das durfte nicht wahr sein! Was war in Amber gefahren? Sie brachte uns doch jetzt wohl nicht um, oder? ODER? Jemand kam die Treppe hoch gerannt. „Lisa!“, schrie Alex. „Amber hat Papa, sie hat, sie hat… Mach auf!“ Ich rannte zur Tür und wollte sie aufschließen. Mein kleiner Bruder! Doch Tom hielt mich ab. Die Motorengeräusche kamen näher und näher. „Lisa! LISA! Mach auf! MACH BITTE AUF!“, schrie Alex und hämmerte panisch an die Tür. „Tom!“, schrie ich. „Lass mich! Amber wird ihn umbringen! Er ist doch noch ein Kind!“ Doch er ließ mich nicht zur Tür. „Lisa… AMBER! NEIN! AMBER! Ich bins! Dein Bruder! Nein! NEEEIIIIIIN…“, hörte ich meinen Bruder schreien. Die Motorengeräusche waren nun direkt vor der Tür. „Du stehst mir im Weg!“, knurrte Amber und Alex Geschrei erstarb... Ich konnte nicht mehr atmen. Mich nicht mehr bewegen. Nicht mehr klar denken. Was war passiert? Blut lief unter der Tür durch. „Oh nein!“, keuchte ich. Tom rannte zum Fenster und riss es auf. „Wir müssen springen.“, zischte er. Mein Bruder, mein armer Bruder... „Lisa!“, lachte Amber von draußen. „Mach die Tür auf Lisa!“ Amber warf sich gegen die Holztür, immer und immer wieder. „MACH DIE TüR AUF LISA!!!“, schrie sie. Ich stolperte einige Schritte zurück. „Lisa! Spring!“, schrie Tom und zog mich zum Fenster. Doch ich konnte nicht. Die alte Tür gab nach und Amber stolperte ins Zimmer. In ihrer Hand die laufende Kettensäge. Sie war über und über mit Blut. Auf ihrem Gesicht lag ein krankhaftes Grinsen, als sie die Kettensäge anhob. „Wo wollt ihr denn hin?“, fragte sie lachend. „Wollt ihr mir aus dem Weg gehen?“ „Lisa spring!“, schrie Tom und stellte sich schützend vor mich. „Du stehst mir im Weg!“, schrie Amber. Ich duckte mich, kniff die Augen zu und hielt mir die Ohren zu. Etwas Warmes spritze mir ins Gesicht. Ich hatte Angst, doch ich zwang mich die Augen zu öffnen. Meine Angst wurde zu einer Tatsache. Ich musste mich erbrechen... Amber hatte Tom mit der Kettensäge in zwei Hälften getrennt. Da war Blut! So viel Blut! Überall! UNMENGEN VON BLUT! Ich starrte dieses Monster, was meine Schwester war, an. Sie grinste auf die Teile von Tom runter, dann drehte sie sich langsam zu mir. „Und du stehst mir auch im Weg, Lisa!“, kicherte sie. Adrenalin stieg in mir hoch. Ich sprang hoch und rannte, doch Amber war dicht hinter mir. Ich rannte raus, doch ich stolperte über die Leichenteile meines Bruders. Ich fiel die Treppen runter und landete gleich neben meiner toten Stiefmutter. Ich schrie panisch, doch ich stand auf. „Wo willst du denn hin?“, fragte Amber lachend. Sie stand oben an den Treppen. Ich lief in die Küche, sprang einfach über meinen zerstückelten Vater. Das Blut war durch die ganze Küche gespritzt, selbst an die Decke. Doch ich zwang mich nicht hin zu sehen. Ich musste hier raus! Ich schnappte mir ein Küchenmesser und rannte in die Eingangshalle. Hier hing Toms Jacke. Ich wühlte panisch darin herum und fand auch gleich seine Autoschlüssel. „Lisa, Lisa, Lisa.“, schmunzelte Amber und stand 5 Meter von mir weg. „Warum gehst du mir denn gerade jetzt aus dem Weg?“ „Du bist krank!“, schrie ich sie an. Ambers Grinsen wisch einem hasserfülltem Gesicht. Sie rannte auf mich zu und ich schoss reflexartig das Messer nach ihr. Mit einem schmerzvollen Schrei ließ Amber die Kettensäge fallen und zog das Messer aus ihrem Bein. Ich nutze diese Gelegenheit und rannte an ihr vorbei, da die Haustür verschlossen war. Ich rannte in das Wohnzimmer. „Hat gar nicht weh getan!“, hörte ich Amber lachen. Ich überlegte nicht lange und sprang durch das Fenster. Es klirrte laut und ich spürte tausende Stiche, als ich mit den ganzen Scherben im Gras aufkam. Ich rappelte mich hastig auf und rannte zu unserer Einfahrt. Wo blieb denn die Polizei? „Oh Lisa!“, hörte ich Amber hinter mir. „Du bist mir im Weg!“ Ich rannte schneller und schneller. Gab alles was ich hatte! Ich erreichte den Wagen und schloss ihn mit zittrigen Finger auf. Schwang mich hinters Steuer und startete den Wagen. Vom Weiten sah ich Amber in der Dunkelheit auf mich zukommen. Der Wagen sprang an und die Lichter erhellten alles. So auch Amber, welche kurz geblendet wurde. Ich fuhr aus der Einfahrt auf die Straße und rannte davon. Doch das Bild von Amber ging mir nicht aus dem Kopf… Von weiterem weiß ich nichts mehr. Ich war wohl ohnmächtig geworden und irgendwo beigegangen. Als ich nämlich zu mir kam, lag ich im Krankenhaus. Und jetzt bin ich hier, bei meiner Mam zuhause und versuche mit allem klar zu kommen: Meine Familie war tot, mein Freund war tot. Nur ich hatte überlebt. Doch das Schlimmste war, als die Polizei mir sagte, als sie bei mir eintrafen, war niemand da: Amber war weg. Ich weiß nicht wo sie ist. Sie ist irgendwo da draußen. Die Polizei sucht nach ihr, doch bis her ohne Erfolg. Und mehr Todesfälle gab es auch: alles Morde… ausgeführt mit einer Kettensäge. Ausgeführt von Amber... Ich hoffe, dass man Amber findet und sie stoppen. Sie ist krank und man muss ihr helfen. Und… Warte… was ist? Was ist das für ein Geruch? B-Benzin und Blut? Krankhaftes hysterisches Lachen ertönt hinter mir. Ich trau mich nicht, mich umzudrehen... Mein Herz schlägt schneller... Mein Atem beschleunigt sich... Das darf nicht wahr sein! NEIN! „Du stehst mir noch immer im Weg, Lisa!“ THE END Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Konversationen